


She Hears Only Whispers of Some Quiet Conversation

by maddiebug



Series: Africa by Toto [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Africa by Toto, F/F, i said not beta we die like men but can someone please beta my college essays?, no beta we die like men, some beta we die like cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Alya comes home early from class to hear her roommate talking with her 'worst enemy.'Marinette Dupain-Cheng is being civil, and apparently sharing secrets with Chloe Bourgeois.Well, they're acting suspicious, but Alya is glad that they are at least getting along.





	She Hears Only Whispers of Some Quiet Conversation

Alya arrived home early from her classes. For whatever reason, her economics teacher had let them out 20 minutes early.

That gave Alya enough time to buy cupcakes to surprise Marinette. It was the five year anniversary of their friendship, and they were going to spend it together. Video games, movies, Netflix. It was girl time.

Alya walked in the door 15 minutes ahead of schedule. She titled over to the couch, hoping to scare Mari. She wasn't there. 

Then Alya tiptoed to Marinette's door. She was about to open it when she heard hushed voices.

A voice that was Marinette's let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do. At this point I can't tell her. She's gonna hate me when she find out."

"No, tell her now." Another voice responded. "She won't hate you."

"She will."

"Cèsaire is your best friend. She could never hate you."

Alya froze. They were talking about her. And some secret? Marinette had been keeping things from her? 

Only one person called her Césaire though. Chloe.

That was weird. Marinette didn't get alone with Chloe any more. They had broken up months ago and couldn't be around each other. It didn't make sense, unless they'd gotten back together.

Alya didn't know if she could handle them being together again. 

Marinette groaned. "I don't know for sure though. It was easy for you."

"You think it was easy for me?" Alya could head Chloe scoffing. "I made the biggest mistake of my life that day."

"Yeah. But you were free to be you. I'm bound by the stupid rules. No one can know who I am."

"Oh so I'm no one now?" Chloe laughed. 

"You're everything." Marinette chuckled. "But you have secrets too. You understand. And you figured mine out."

Alya had no idea what Marinette was referring to. Alya knew everything about the girl. She knew who she had a crush on. She knew her favorite color. She even knew that Marinette was Bi.

What secret could be so important that she didn't tell her own best friend?

Part of Alya felt bad for eavesdropping, but the other part needed to hear the secret.

The journalist inside Alya could smell a scoop.

"Yeah. I get it."

"I mean. I'm not going to go shout my name out to all of Paris."

"Obviously not." Chloe laughed. "The media would go insane. Césaire would faint."

Alya felt offended at that.

Marinette let out a hum. "Maybe. She'd definitely be mad that I didn't tell her."

"So you should tell her in person?"

"Yeah. Youre right. I definitely have to tell her before I tell anyone else. Other than Chat."

Alya frowned outside the door. Why was Marinette in communication with Chat Noir?

Chloe laughed. "Imagine if Alya found out from another source."

"She'd kill me."

"The headlines would be like "tragic hero killed by best friend: Ladybug killed by Ladyblogger."

"That's a bit long of a title. I'd prefer, "Paris Mourns the Loss of it's Best Hero."

"But narcissistic, don't you think?"

"I think it's the perfect amount of Narcissism." Marinette laughed. "Besides, it's either me or the cat boy."

"Yeah you're a much better hero, Ladybug."

Alya froze outside the door. Ladybug. Ladybug? 

Alya pushed the door open. "You're Ladybug?"

Marinette froze. "Are those cupcakes for Friendship Day?"

"Don't change the subject. Are you Ladybug?"

Marinette shrugged. "Surprise?"

Chloe just started laughing. 

Alya dropped the cupcakes in her hands. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Cupcakes-" Marinette reached a hand out dramatically.

Chloé frowned. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Only bits and pieces, whispers."

Marinette made eye contact with Chloé. "That's a relief."

"Why is it a relief?"

"This is where I leave." Chloé gave a wave. "Dupain-Cheng, tell Césaire how you feel, good luck."

"How do you feel?"

Marinette made a heart with her hands. "I like you."

"You're my best friend."

"No, like, I like you-"

Alya sighed. "That's a relief because I really like you too and I thought I was misreading things-".

"Not at all." Marinette kissed her. 

"Maybe Friend's Day should become Girlfriend's Day."

"I like that." 

Alya usually didn't eavesdrop, but for once, she was glad that she had.


End file.
